<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two ghosts by estrellarey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541260">two ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrellarey/pseuds/estrellarey'>estrellarey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, ben solo centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrellarey/pseuds/estrellarey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Ben disappeared, he was presented in front of the force ghost of his grandfather Anakin and was given another chance to do things over? </p><p>Anakin puts his hand on his grandson’s now trembling shoulders, “Ben, you’re going to be able to do one more thing I was unable to do,” His serious tone makes Ben look at his grandfather in confusion. “You know what you need to do now. Use what you know now to influence your decisions. The right decisions.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>un betad all mistakes are my own, idk if someone is doing this already but i needed to vent my feelings out lol please let me know if i should continue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben opens his eyes slowly with a slight groan, wondering what’s going on. He’s currently laying down on his back and staring at the thousands of stars in the sky. The last thing he remembers is pain, the force running in his veins as he drew life from his own body into the small one he held in his arms, and the genuine joy he felt when Rey pressed her lips to his. Wait. <em> Rey </em>. </p><p>He sits up quickly taking in his surroundings, he notices he’s just <em>standing </em>in space, or floating on his feet. Like a ghost. There’s no ground under him, he’s surrounded by galaxy. “Where the fuck am I?” He asks himself. He has to get back to her. While thinking back on what he read in the Jedi texts on where he could possibly be, he doesn’t notice the sudden presence behind him. </p><p>“Ben,” A foreign voice breathes. </p><p>Startled, Ben jumps to his feet instinctively reaching for the lightsaber that he realizes isn’t there on his hip. He faces the man and meets the eyes of the mysterious figure. He has a blue aura, a brown robe over a white tunic, and curling light brown hair covering his ears. A force ghost. The first one to ever approach him after so many years. </p><p>Ben’s breath hitches when he realizes who this may be. “Grandfather?” He whispers, needing to hear that his assumption is true. </p><p>The man, his grandfather, Anakin, <em> Darth Vader </em>, smiles at him in confirmation. “It’s nice to finally meet my grandson.” </p><p>Ben is suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of anger and sadness, and he doesn’t even care that fat tears are now running down his face. Many years, so many times he pleaded for his grandfather’s help, and now that it’s too late, he finally shows up. “Why?!” He cried through clenched teeth. “After all this time, why now?!” </p><p>Anakin just calmly watches as Ben basically sobs his heart out, taking in shuddering breaths and eyes rimmed red. “Ben, you may not understand now,” Anakin starts walking closer to his grandson, halting his steps when he notices Ben tense up. “But this needed to happen in order for balance to be restored. A balance where you need to be alive to achieve it.” </p><p>Ben shakes his head, wiping his tears away in frustration. “You’re right, I don’t understand. Enlighten me, please.” </p><p>Anakin takes in a breath, “First, I need to show you something.” </p><p>***</p><p>Anakin took them to the planet where the Resistance was currently celebrating the victory against the First Order and Palpatine. Ben watches as some hug, some are just talking, and others mourn over their loved ones that perished in battle. </p><p>“Why are we here?” Ben looks at Anakin in confusion. </p><p>Anakin shushes him, “Just watch, my dear grandchild.” </p><p>Suddenly Ben watches as Rey appears, his breath hitches. <em> Rey </em> , <em> my light, Rey, Rey, Rey, </em>his thoughts cry. She’s still covered in blood near her hairline and her outfit is dirty and ripped in some places. His body is begging for him to run over to her and kiss her, feel her soft lips on his again. He swallows the lump forming in his throat, trying to force those thoughts down. That’s no longer possible for them. </p><p>Rey is looking around for someone, and Ben watches her spot the pilot and the dark skinned man he remembers calling a traitor. She runs over to them, and they all embrace, tears running down all of their faces. His heart clenches in longing, wishing she would be in his arms instead. </p><p>“I envy you Ben. You were able to do the one thing that I couldn’t accomplish and wanted the most,” Anakin says, remorse in his voice, watching the trio sadly. Ben looks over at him in curiosity, he never thought that his idol for so many years could envy <em>him. </em>A failure, the man who killed his own father, the man who was a disgrace to his family's name. Anakin meets his eyes and all Ben sees is pain in them. “You were able to save the woman you loved.” </p><p>Suddenly, in a blink of his eye, they’re back to endless void of space. Ben reaches his hand out in space, reaching desperately for the presence of Rey that is no longer there. “I would do anything for her.” Ben whispers looking down, clenching his fist so tight his nails dig into his palm, and lowering his arm back to his side. </p><p>Anakin puts his hand on his grandson’s now trembling shoulders, “Ben, you’re going to be able to do one more thing I was unable to do,” His serious tone makes Ben look at his grandfather in confusion. “Balance is not properly restored with you here, you need to be back alive Ben. I'm sending you back to live." At Ben's now wide eyes he squeezes his shoulders in reassurance. "You know what you need to do now. Use what you know now to influence your decisions. The right decisions.” </p><p>"Wait wha-” Ben starts but is unable to finish asking as his eyes slam shut and he grunts in pain as Anakin uses the Force to push him roughly towards the non existent floor of space. </p><p>***</p><p>It's been a few minutes since he realized that his grandfather basically body slammed him into his younger body from however long ago, and Ben is scared to find out where he is actually going to be in time. Taking a deep breath before opening his eyes, he feels around to see if there's anything to indicate where he is. Feeling the rough material of a sheet, his eyes fly open and he realizes that he's lying on his back in his room from many years ago at his uncle’s Jedi temple.</p><p>Oh shit, he knows exactly what night his grandfather took him back to. Ben is terrified, he knows now that he needs to not react when his uncle tries to kill him. Needs to project his thoughts while training to his uncle that he’s not evil, that he won’t turn to the dark side so he never doubts him again. Needs to finish his training so he can go home and hug his father and braid his mother’s hair. Needs to borrow the millenium falcon to Jakku, needs to find <em> Rey </em>. </p><p>He turns on his side away from the entrance to the room and just lies there awake, waiting. It feels like hours pass, but it’s only ten minutes, when Luke’s presence finally arrives. Ben breathes in and out evenly to make sure he looks like he’s asleep. His heart rate starts to jump when he hears the hiss and crackle of the lightsaber, the green glow of it illuminating the room. </p><p>Ben ignores the voice in his head telling him to react, he knows now that will only bring pain to millions of people, Rey and his parents included. For some reason he’s getting another chance, and he’s not going to take it for granted. <em> You know what you need to do </em>, he hears his grandfather repeat over and over in his head, trying to drown the voice of Snoke, which he now knows is actually Palpatine trying to manipulate him. </p><p>Eventually, the glow in the room goes away and he hears Luke sob in the dark, before the sense of a presence in the room disappears telling Ben that his uncle is gone. Ben feels himself relax, exhaustion finally taking over his body. Even though his new younger body actually has no physical effects of what transpired on Exegol, he can still remember the pain of falling and hitting practically every bone in his body, and the pain in his leg as he limped his way over to Rey.</p><p>The most painful thing of all though, was the crack in his heart at seeing the lifeless body of his soulmate just lying there. He can still see the void in her eyes as he stares at the wall in his room. It was terrifying. Shuddering, his eyes close and he pictures the smiling face of his beautiful Rey before she kissed him. He knows he will dream of her tonight, and probably will every night up until he's in her presence again. Ben smiles while drifting off into the most relaxing sleep he's had in years. He <em>will</em> see Rey again one day, but as Ben Solo. The Ben Solo she always saw behind the mask of Kylo Ren. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>